El MIEDO DE UN CORAZÓN HERIDO
by CarlaPink87
Summary: Una mirada tierna no siempre dice lo que oculta el corazon de una persona que es capaz de engañar con la mirada.


HELLO NEKITOS!

ESTO ACASO ES UN MILAGRO? NO LO CREÓ LA VRDD xD PERO AQUI ME ANDO APARECIENDO CON OTRO ONESHOT QUE ESTA VEZ ES MÁS LARGUITO QUE EL ANTERIOR. Y VAMOS QUE NUNCA IMGINE QUE MORINAGA FUERA TAN COMPLICADO. O SEA CUANDO HAN VISTO O LES HA PASADO QUE DEBEN DISFRUTAR DECOSAS HERMOSAS PARA PODER DESTRUIRLE LOS SUEÑOS A UN POBRE PERSONAJE. PORQUE PARA ESTO ESCUCHE CANCIONES DONDE EL ARTISTA ANSIABA FELICIDAD, AMOR, REENCUENTROS, Y TANTA COSA QUE TODO MUNDO MERECE PERO QUE A MORINAGA ES TAN FACIL NEGARCELAS xDDDD

LO SE, ESO SUENA DEMACIADO CRUEL PERO ES MORINAGA AL FINAL Y PARA MI ES DON TRAGEDIAS POR QUE NO PUEDEN NEGARME QUE ES BUENO PARA ARMAR CONFLICTOS EN SU CABECITA.

BUENO YA ES SUFICIENTE Y AQUI LES DEJO ESTA PEQUEÑA CARTA... ME GUSTA DECIRLE CARTA.

ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN Y AYUDEN A ESTE POBRE SER A SER FELIZ POR FAVOR!

RECORDANDO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN Y QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE HINAKO TAKANAGA.

LEAN Y DISFRUTEN.

?ￂﾠ

EL MIEDO DE UN CORAZÓN HERIDO

Sabía que en algún lugar encontraría lo que tanto necesitaba.

Sabía desde aquel día que mi vida cambiaria. Que buscaría y tal vez encontraría un camino el cual me llevo a lo que es mi vida hoy. Y que una vez más un día como aquel llegaría. Y me traería una ilusión más como tantas otras que vive durante mi largo camino hasta antes de llegar aquí.

No me había dado cuenta pero, solo pedía por una oportunidad más.

Quería la posibilidad de entregar me una vez más.

No tengo miedo, nunca lo he tenido.

Pero mi miedo más grande ahora no es lastimar a mi corazón. No. ¿Que más daño ya no puede tener?

El miedo de verte partir. El miedo de no ser lo mínimamente especial para ti.

El miedo de ser echado a un lado.

Sé que hay más y lo puedo sentir. A pesar de tus rechazos puedo sentir la bondad de tu corazón.

Tu corazón que no se cansa de confundir al mío.

Mi corazón teme salir herido. Pero teme aun más el tratar de comprender al tuyo.

Sé que fue un movimiento arriesgado aquel beso dado.

Sé que fue complicado el primer roce de nuestros cuerpos; y aun ahora se me es imposible el poder describir lo que expresan nuestros cuerpos después de tantos encuentros.

¿Cómo explicarme que no debo tomar las cosas a mi conveniencia?

¿Cómo recuperar a mi corazón?

Corazón, ¿Acaso recuerdas que puedes salir herido?

Claro que no. A veces me responde.

¡Obvio! Está claro y lo sé. Sé que eres un corazón herido en busca de una luz que te salve.

Corazón se que no eres capaz de sufrir más.

Pero hasta un corazón estando en lo más profundo del abismo siempre es capaz de encontrar aquella pequeña ilusión que lo haga latir de nuevo.

Sé que podría recuperarme de un nuevo golpe dado a este corazón caprichoso.

Pero sé que no podría recuperarme si en algún momento aquello que siento en nuestros encuentros llegara a ser verdad y después tu decidas no ofrecérmelo mas.

La desesperación me gobierna. Ya no lo hace mi ingenuo corazón.

Por momentos siento que vivo en el peor de mis sueños otras veces en la mejor de mis fantasías.

Senpai, ¿Acaso no lo has visto? ¿En serio no lo ves? ¿Acaso no es tan fuerte como para sentirlo? ¿Tan poco es lo que hago para que te des cuenta?

Porque yo si lo veo.

Siempre está ahí.

¿Por qué me lo niegas?

Por momentos esos dulces ojos tuyos parecen tener al poder del volcán más intenso. Y yo como buen enamorado soy capaz de dejarme consumir por tu calor, por esa pasión escondida. Esa pasión que aun no te decides a darme.

Pero no te preocupes. Porque soy capaz de vivir con tan solo la intensidad que me regalas con la furia de tu mirada.

Esa mirada que aunque tú no te das cuenta dice más de lo que tú crees. Y dice tanto, que a veces me asusta, me aterra y me absorbe en un incontrolable mar de dudas.

Dudas que tú mismo te encargas de responder pero al mismo tiempo no lo haces provocando así que la inquietud me domine.

Si tan solo pudiera amarte.

Amarte, pero si eso es lo que hago cada minuto del día.

Si tan solo dejaras llegar a ti todo esto que guardo.

Reconozco que soy un pesado.

Acepto que muchas veces he sido yo el causante de tus miedos.

Pero, por favor déjame ser aquel que te salve de tus miedos.

Déjame hacerte sentir que cuentas conmigo.

¡Acéptame!

Senpai, mi corazón grita tan alto que muchas veces sus gritos me ensordecen y una vez más solo lo escucho a él y pasa que siempre termino lastimándote una y otra vez.

Yo solo quiero que me aceptes.

Acéptame por favor.

Por momentos llego a sentir que mi corazón si tiene miedo.

Miedo a no ser digno de ti y resultar siendo el "FUE" de alguien una vez más.

¡ACÉPTAME!

No. Ahí vienen otra vez y se cuanto lo odias pero, no puedo evitarlo.

A veces las odio tanto o más de lo que las odias tú.

No me siento capaz de gritar mi miedo.

Aun que después de todo, al fin lo acepto.

Miedo. Al fin acepto tu presencia y te haces de mis lágrimas como trofeos para celebrar tu dominio sobre mí.

¡Lo he vuelto hacer! una vez más las has visto y me he jurado ocultarlas en tu presencia ¿Si tan solo fuera tan fácil?

Si tan solo me aceptaras…

No sabía que resultara tan complicado.

No comprendía la razón pero cada vez parece más claro.

Tan claro que lo mejor sería dejar de insistir.

Pero no soy capaz ya de alejarme de ti.

Senpai acéptame como yo te acepto a ti.

Pero no lo hagas con esa mirada que me das cuando una vez más piensas que todo lo que hago o digo es por intentar retenerte. No así, no me lastimes así.

Sé que pido mucho, es más siento que pido demasiado algo que posiblemente no existe en ti, en tu corazón.

Aunque sea déjame permanecer a tu lado.

Aunque sea permíteme… No, no podría. Ya no podría solo verte. Con eso ya no me conformaría.

Si tan solo me dejaras alejarme.

Si tan solo yo fuera capaz de alejarme de ti.

A…a..ceptame…

Oh es momento de aceptar que nada es lo que ciegamente creí que era.

Hamatsu una posible solución.

Una ciudad nueva, una oportunidad más para por fin ignorarte corazón y no caer nuevamente en tus engaños. Esos engaños donde me haces creer que aun existe una luz al final de tu abismo.

Que la esperanza se esfuma.

Que las posibilidades realmente no son nada.

Que para mí no existe nada.

Porque para corazones como el mío, ya la vida les tiene destinados el mismo camino cuando tienen la osadía de intentarlo de nuevo.

No senpai… ya no.

¡Ya no por favor! Esconde esa mirada tuya. Esa que se te escapa y me provoca decir y desear pedirte que me aceptes.

No soy tan fuerte.

Yo solo quiero vivir y terminar este contrato con la vida. Y tal vez al fin ser libre y aceptado en algún lugar digno de mí.

FIN ?


End file.
